


radiohead

by fishysama



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: something soft based off ofthis





	radiohead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naxoxmi from tongle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naxoxmi+from+tongle).

> smh i like them together 😔 but like i haven't read any recent sekaii chapters so if nao turned into an asshole i'm sorry dbnjmkefgbnh but yeah fuck takano and queer rights
> 
> enjoy!!

Dating Onodera Ritsu isn’t the easiest thing in the world. Nao doesn’t really have an option, though. Even if it isn’t the most perfect, pink, and cutesy relationship, Nao’s hopelessly in love. Stupidly.

Nao knows that he’s in love with someone else, someone he left behind in Japan. Sure, it felt _ awful, _ but Nao can’t do anything but comfort him through it. Maybe after Ritsu got over that, he could fall too.

The PDA was bad (he would cling onto Nao’s arm while they walk from class to class, gathering stares from every direction), the kissing was worse (Ritsu would start crying half the time), sex was even more so (Ritsu was completely distracted the entire time), but Nao would still stay up all night thinking of him.

Nao flips over in his bed, facing his fake-sleeping prince.  _ Love’s a crazy thing, isn’t it? _

And then, Nao notices something: the sharp raising of his back, twitching, quiet sniffling. “Ritsu?”

No response. He hiccups.

Nao rises from his bed, rushing to Ritsu’s side. He can hear the faint sound of music—  _ Radiohead? _ A Walkman rests in his hand, the headset snug around his ears. Muted sobs.

_ Ah, this again. _

Nao cautiously taps his shoulder, initiating a response of shock from the boy. Nao’s heart drops. It was awful to see him hurting, to see tears barely hanging onto his eyelashes. He sweeps the headset from his ear: “Ritsu.”

Ritsu still doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to.

Nao crawls into the tiny twin beside him, letting Ritsu cling all he wants. He pets his hair, kisses him.

Ritsu does make him hold hands in public to spite him, forces him to eat all of his unsalted-over-sour-creamed mashed potatoes, and frankly is the cringiest person he’s ever met, but he was still his. That’s what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
